


Reunited

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Marty Scurll One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Reunited

You and Marty had trained together for a few months before you both had worked for REV:Pro. To say you’d been close would be an understatement to say the least. You’d been best friends…. Until you messed up by growing feeling for him. You knew that you shouldn’t have told him because it would make things awkward, but you told him anyway… the night you left REV:Pro. You’d told Marty how you felt about him while you had your bags in your hand and you were literally on your way out of the door.

You hadn’t told anybody that you’d been offered a 6 month contract for CMLL in Mexico. You’d completely changed your gimmick, and wore a mask, just so nobody would realise it was you. Marty had tried to call you every day for the first month, but you’d eventually changed your number. You didn’t want to be reminded of how you’d messed everything up with him.

After the 6 months were up, you’d moved back to the UK and were now working for Pro Wrestling: EVE, still under your mask. You’d been there 2 months and was the champion when you’d about a possible cross promotional show with Progress. Normally you wouldn’t be too worried about doing something like that with other promotions, but this time you couldn’t help but be nervous simply because you knew there was a huge chance that you could bump into Marty.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the week leading up to the joint show with Progress you’d started to get nervous. A few of the guys from Progress had shown up during the EVE shows to promote the cross promotional PPV, you were definitely thankful that Marty hadn’t shown up.

But that was about to change. Tonight was the night of the PPV. You knew Marty was around somewhere and you were on pins and needles, just hoping that you’d survive the night without bumping into him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d just walked back through the curtain after your match when you saw him stood with the other members of the Bullet Club. You looked around trying to find a way around them where you wouldn’t be seen, but every other way was blocked.

“Damnit,” you muttered to yourself.

Trying to keep as close to the wall as you could, you slowly tried to creep passed them. You were almost clear when Kay Lee Ray saw you.

“Hey {Y/N}!” she called, waving at you. “Great match as always honey.”

From the corner of your eye you saw Marty’s head shoot up and turn in your direction.

“{Y/N}?” he asked, unsure.

“Hi Marty,” you sighed.

“Wow, you’ve… changed,” he said looking at your ring gear.

“Um… yeah,” you said, pulling your mask off and letting your hair fall.

“Wait, is this that girl you’re always talking about?” asked Matt Jackson.

Marty just nodded, not taking his eyes off you.

“Well this is awkward,” said Nick.

“We’re just gonna go… be somewhere else,” said Matt, dragging Nick away.

You and Marty stood in awkward silence, your hand absent-mindedly fiddling with your mask in your hands.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” confessed Marty. “I’ve got so many things spinning around in my head. Like, where’d you go? Why did you leave? Why didn’t you answer my calls?”

“I… Not here. Meet me after the show. Then we’ll talk.”

He nodded and let you walk away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You hadn’t actually intended to meet Marty after the show. You’d planned to get changed and get out of there while he was out for his match… The bosses had other ideas though. They’d wanted you to film some interviews and promos.

You’d got all those done, and got changed in record time, but not quite quick enough. You were just at the door when you heard Marty call your name.

“Hey, {Y/N}, wait up,” he puffed, pulling his bag along behind him. “Were ya trying to run away again?”

“I, um, I thought you were outside…” you blushed, realising you’d been caught

Marty sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“I missed ya, ya know,” he said softly. “And I’ve never stopped thinking about ya…”

“Why would you want to?”

“Because ya never gave me chance to say anything before ya left… Ya dropped that huge bombshell, then walked out the door…”

“I had too. I ruined everything between us because I was childish and couldn’t control my feelings…”

“Ya didn’t ruin anything. If you’d stayed you’d have known that.”

“D-don’t lie to me Marty,” you whispered.

“I swear to ya {Y/N}, I ain’t lying,” he said sincerely. “I wanted for so long to tell you that I had… have feelings for ya, and I was too scared to. When ya told me that ya had feelings for me too, I was so happy, but before I could say anythin’ ya were gone. I followed ya out, but lost ya in the damn parkin’ lot. I tried everything to find ya {Y/N}…”

You were shocked to see that Marty was almost in tears.

“I… I thought I’d never see ya again {Y/N},” he said quietly, looking down at the floor.

“I never thought you’d think of me as more than just a friend,” you admitted. “I’d been offered a 6 month contract for CMLL, so I took it and thought it’d be easier for me if I just… disappeared because I couldn’t handle being around you knowing how I felt about you and you not feeling the same.”

You wiped away a few tears that you hadn’t realised you’d shed, and sniffled quietly trying to keep the rest at bay. Marty heard you, dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around you. As soon as you felt his arms, the flood gates opened and you couldn’t hold back your tears anymore.

“I’ve always loved ya {Y/N},” Marty whispered, pressing his lips softly against the top of your head. “I always will if you’ll let me.”

You nodded lightly against his chest.

“I love you Marty,” you whispered.

Marty smiled and held you a little tighter.

“’m not letting ya go again.”

You really hoped you could believe him.


End file.
